


【GGAD】记一次失败的变形咒

by Ginyin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 兔子play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginyin/pseuds/Ginyin
Summary: 薛定谔的pwp文
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, GGAD - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. 上

“噢，太糟糕了。”阿不思·邓布利多扶着额头叹气，眼前的状况让他一阵无力。

邓布利多是霍格沃茨最好的变形课教授，他在变形术上的造诣让人难以望其项背，不仅是他的能力还有那忘我的专研精神。

本来，邓布利多对此不置可否，但现在，他终于理解人们对他的印象，开始考虑改变自己形象的可能性。

究竟是什么改变了（在这方面）有些固执的邓布利多呢？

回到这个早上。

周末的霍格沃茨没有变形课，学生们回家的回家，逛对角巷的逛对角巷，享受一段短暂的没有课业的时光。

而作为学院出了名敬业的邓布利多教授，一如寻常，抛下家中喂不饱的霸道爱人，带上一罐柠檬雪宝投奔霍格沃茨办公室的怀抱。

邓布利多最近在研究怎样使变形咒更短一些，使用时需要的魔力更少一些。今早在盖勒特的怀里迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，脑海灵光一闪想到一个新的切入点，便不顾盖勒特的抗议以最快的速度穿好衣服来了霍格沃茨。

前一夜的放纵令教授笔直修长的双腿还有些发软，幸运的是，欢爱的痕迹可以被严实遮挡在纽扣系到最上面一颗的衬衫下，一切看起来正常，至少在邓布利多眼里如是。

“Animagi”邓布利多轻声念出咒语，一股庞大的魔力从魔杖发出作用在他身上，邓布利多看着萦绕周身的烟雾有些皱眉，烟雾散去后，按理说他现在是只兔子，可他似乎还是原来的模样，难道失败了？

总觉得好像有什么地方不太对劲，他想。

直到瞥见他镜子里的模样，一对雪白的兔耳极为显眼地从红发中竖起，剪裁服帖的西装裤在臀部的位置被撑出巴掌大的弧形凸起，远处传来的声音变得更清晰、尾椎骨上奇怪的挤压感令邓布利多瞬间明白这个失败的变形咒带来的糟糕副作用。

咒语的魔力有其时限，这也是邓布利多放心在自己身上做实验的根本原因，过些时间一切总能恢复原样。

邓布利多也不担心被学生看到自己这副模样，学生们知道他的研究，出点意外实属正常。

只是最近盖勒特到麻瓜世界出了一趟差，回来之后时常有一些惊吓到他的奇怪念头，感谢盖勒特的现身说法让邓布利多明白实验失败最糟糕的结果不是变成这副模样，而是以这副模样回家。

数次尝试各种恢复方法均一一失败后，邓布利多只好采取最终解决方案。

他难得穿上带有兜帽的长袍，方便遮住那对支棱着的耳朵，好在是冬天，离开温暖的壁炉兔耳很快贴伏在脑后，看起来不会太奇怪。

顶着学生们略显好奇的目光和他们打过招呼，邓布利多一出霍格沃茨大门就使出了幻影移形，他强忍下时空飞速变幻、目光所到之处天旋地转带来的恶心感，这是变形咒的影响之一，令他变得比平时更脆弱、敏感许多。

当邓布利多来到戈德里克山谷，视线中出现熟悉的房子时，他一路高吊着的心终于重重落下，高速移动中兔耳再次高高竖起几欲将兜帽撑破，邓布利多顾不得兔耳暴露到空气中，跌跌撞撞地小跑到门口，颤抖着从口袋深处拿出钥匙开门，好在四下无人，没人看到他的窘态。

进屋以后，邓布利多浑身气力一空，背倚着门缓缓滑坐在地，臀缝恰巧压着尾椎骨处的兔尾巴，短小细密的绒毛与昨夜放纵还有些红肿的甬道口来了个亲密接触，这股强烈的刺激让他猛地一颤，脸色红得跟滴血似的。

是的，变动后的变形咒最大的副作用是让邓布利多的体质趋同于兔子，现在，他发情了。

盖勒特·格林德沃同样度过了一个糟糕的早上，他的阿尔为了那些该死的实验毫不留情从他的怀里离开，流淌在他骨血中的暴力因子蠢蠢欲动，散发出的低气压吓得纽蒙迦德的仆人们不敢轻易靠近。

比起纽蒙迦德战战兢兢的仆人，格林德沃的下属才是最遭殃的人。早上的例会已经不知多少个方案被否决、被命令要重做，所有人眼含热泪地想，大嫂究竟什么时候才回来，跪求救救孩子们吧！

时间到了中午，格林德沃的耐心终是耗尽了，“散会！”他拿起外套直奔霍格沃茨。

霍格沃茨的学生并不意外在学校最受欢迎的变形课教授办公室门口看到格林德沃，格林德沃的身份几乎所有师生都知道——邓布利多教授的霸道伴侣，一位来自德国的巫师。

他们亲密无间，看向彼此的眼神里饱含爱意，且格林德沃似乎一刻也离不开邓布利多教授，因此霍格沃茨的师生们对于格林德沃的出现已习以为常。

“你们的教授呢？”格林德沃敲了一会门，没有人应答，便叫住一个路过的学生，脸色颇为阴沉问道。

许是格林德沃的霸道之名传遍霍格沃茨已久，学生直面人称黑脸魔王的格林德沃并不害怕，答道，“你好，格林德沃先生，教授早上来了一会，但很快就出去了。”

“出去了？去哪了？”

学生对此表示一无所知，邓布利多不在霍格沃茨的消息让格林德沃周身的气压更低了，他的阿尔是在躲他？

他的阿尔能去哪里？

在戈德里克山谷那个十七岁的夏天的雨夜，三个人的争执在混乱中致使阿利安娜重伤，电光火石间，格林德沃首先停下了攻击，让兄弟俩照顾安娜，他则去向巴希达寻求帮助，最终没酿成悲剧。

回忆暂停，文达恰巧出声道，“除了纽蒙迦德，您与邓布利多先生在戈德里克还有一处房产。”

是了，戈德里克，他们相识相知的地方，除了它，阿尔也没有地方可躲了。

希望阿尔能给他一个合适的理由，否则格林德沃那些置办在纽蒙迦德深处一个小房间里从麻瓜世界带回的小玩意很快会派上用场。


	2. 中上

在那个夏天，邓布利多唯一弄清楚的一件事——阿不福思和盖勒特的矛盾永远无法调和，尽管安娜的受伤令他们短暂地和平相处一段时间。

他曾对此十分头疼，若不是盖勒特后来悄悄在几英里外准备了独属他们二人的“家”，恐怕邓布利多的难题会持续至今。

第二次得感谢盖勒特，邓布利多想，弟弟妹妹不会看到他现在狼狈的模样，阿不福思的嗓门没有谁受得了。

谁叫他现在是生理意义上的处于持续发情期，而非主观意愿上的发情呢？若只是脸红和体温升高，邓布利多忍忍便过去了，搪塞阿不福思的理由很好找——实验意外导致不正常发热，不用理会过段时间就会恢复。

然而现实是，变形咒的副作用不仅让他脸红心跳加速体温升高，还促进了他的肠液和激素分泌，具体表现为海绵体的持续勃起以及大肠的不正常蠕动。

说人话——

简单地说，下体肿胀不堪却难以通过自给自足方式得到解脱；后庭瘙痒不止且分泌的体液晕湿了贴身衣物，黑色的西裤上在那团凸起的四周出现一圈深色水痕。

这是邓布利多教授生平头一次遭遇如此尴尬。

他下意识不想让盖勒特看到这个样子的他，没有别的原因。

尾椎骨上的尾巴被压着紧贴敏感的甬道，甫一动作，尾巴上繁多细软的绒毛争先恐后地挤进甬道口，全方位无死角地刮蹭红粉的内壁，大腿直打颤，膝盖重重跪在木地板上，骨血里不断叫嚣的欲望顿时被膝盖处钻心的疼痛浇灭了不少。

在身体清醒的间隙，邓布利多用魔法拉上屋内所有窗帘，毫不犹豫把外套脱下，除光下身的衣物，形状饱满浑圆的雪白臀部顷刻暴露在空气中，视线沿着紧致的臀缝下移，一团雪白的毛绒绒赫然出现在隐秘之地其上，恰巧遮挡住密地入口，叫人难以一探其妙。

他的皮肤极为娇嫩，方才磕到地板的膝盖上多了两个青紫的肿块，破了点皮稍稍有些渗血。

脱掉了带给他束缚感的衣物，邓布利多的情况看上去好了许多，没有了内衣物对尾巴的挤压，湿哒哒的绒毛不舍地离开温暖的穴口，让四肢的气力多少恢复一些，至少可以让他扶着墙壁走到卧室。

格林德沃回到纽蒙迦德，来到储藏了他心底无数不可告人的秘密想法的小房间，取下门栓上沉重的铜锁，进去拿了些麻瓜极力推荐的小玩意。

他已经猜到了阿尔那些别扭的小心思，不代表他能接受阿尔自作主张的行为。

阿尔不乖，自然得吃点苦头长长记性，格林德沃如是想。

纽蒙迦德只与他们戈德里克山谷的房子连通飞路网，下一刻格林德沃出现在二人爱巢的客厅里。

许久不居住的房子都会散发出一股湿朽的霉味，格林德沃的鼻子嗅到一股玫瑰香气与霉味交织纠缠在空气中。

格林德沃这股玫瑰香味——那是他亲自在阿不思穴口里涂抹的药膏味道。

他的阿尔果然躲在这里。

鞋跟踩在木质地板上发出清脆的嗒嗒声，空旷的空间让声音传得更远，隐隐传到楼上主卧里那只又羞又怯身子不住颤抖的兔子耳中。

“嗯？”刚踏出客厅，格林德沃的注意力落在地上凌散放置的衣物上，自然看出那是邓布利多今早出门时的着装，

光滑的布料上散发着与空气中蔓延的如出一辙的气味，格林德沃终于明白玫瑰味是从哪来的了，对阿不思遭遇的事愈发好奇，甚至有些期待接下来将要发生的事。

格林德沃直奔主卧。

门把旋转扭动的声音似乎吓到屋内的猎物惊惶地引起不少响动，抓到你了，我的阿尔。

入目的景象真叫他吃惊，“阿尔啊，你就是为了这个躲了我一个上午？”格林德沃低低地笑着，反手把门落了锁。

阿不思面带酡红地蜷缩在主卧中央的双人床上，匀称的双腿夹着被子不住地蹭着，红发凌乱地撒在枕头上。

最叫人惊诧的是那红发中支棱而出的雪白兔耳，它看起来手感会很好。

阿不思身上只穿了一件白衬衫，最上的扣子已经不知是被他解开还是在被子上蹭开，露出格林德沃爱极了的脖颈与锁骨，他留在上面的标记也一览无遗，这极大满足了他的领域感和独占欲。

衬衫的下摆被蜷起的姿势扯到腰线以上，完整展现出那完美的臀线以及遍布其上数不清的青紫印记，更让格林德沃将那团绒白的尾巴清楚纳入视线之中。

“...唔，盖尔你转头...唔”邓布利多牙齿衔着被子含糊道，面上克制而难耐。

房间里的玫瑰香气愈发浓烈。

“哦？”格林德沃走到邓布利多身边坐下，“阿尔不想让我看到什么？”

闻言，邓布利多把自己抱得更紧了些。

宽大的手掌抚上光滑的脊背，食指沿着脊椎轻划着，手指下的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，兔尾上湿漉漉的绒毛遮挡住的秘地向外涌出一股股细小的、透明的、泛着浓郁玫瑰香气的液体，格林德沃笑得一脸温柔，嘴里吐出的话语却异常直白粗暴。

“阿尔的身体从里到外，上上下下该看的不该看的我都看过了，现在怎么害羞了？”

邓布利多再也忍不住，发热的身子与高涨的欲望已让他苦不堪言，努力避开盖勒特结果还是让对方找到了他，如此狼狈的他。

他从未想过，在那个夏天安娜的事发生以后，盖勒特会放弃他们二人共同制定的伟大计划，一直陪伴他留在戈德里克山谷照顾弟弟妹妹。

邓布利多曾对此深怀愧疚，盖勒特的天赋是如此出众，不应被他绊住陷于名曰责任的泥沼之中。

尽管这些年过去，曾经的伟大计划在如今看来是多么的荒谬，若是实现必定会引起一场浩劫。

热浪阵阵袭来，阿不思难以躲开背上作乱的手，他的眼神放空双腿曲起眼看要朝格林德沃蹬去，然后逃得远远的。

格林德沃会让他如愿吗？


	3. 中下

“听麻瓜说，不听话的兔子绑住再给点吃的就好了。”

纯黑的丝绸从邓布利多的腋窝开始贴着他的双臂缠绕而上，以温柔却不可抗拒的力量强硬地打开邓布利多蜷缩的身体，将他的手牢牢缠缚在床头，黑与白的交织纠缠，极端的反差彻底点燃这具曼妙的胴体。

“盖尔！”邓布利多失声惊呼。

还不够。

“阿尔，看着我。”格林德沃捧着阿不思的脸轻声道。

澄澈的蓝眸浸在生理性泪水里，丝绸的缠绕令他不舒服地半眯起眼睛，听到格林德沃的话邓布利多下意识顺着他的力道抬头望去，半道想起对方是造成自己现状的罪魁祸首，转而委委屈屈地瞪了他一眼。

“阿尔别用这样的眼神，我会忍不住现在就要了你...”低沉沙哑的声音好似轻飘飘的鹅毛一般顽皮地扫过邓布利多的耳膜，痒意直冲天灵盖，下意识用胳膊夹住耳朵好像这样就能逃离似的。

呵呵，阿尔太可爱了。

格林德沃拿起一根黑丝带夺取邓布利多的视觉，将它紧紧地系在邓布利多脑后。

“唔...盖尔你解开..”得到的只有一枚落在额上的湿吻。

“阿尔，今天你让我很生气，不能信任我自己一个人来到这里，叫我好找，你说我要怎么惩罚你才能让你记住教训呢？”

邓布利多没来得及反驳，他的下颌被人捏住不得不张开，接着一个镂空的球状物体塞入他的嘴中压着他的舌头，未等他反应过来小球上的扣带同样绑紧在脑后。

小球卡的位置恰好，既让邓布利多水润的小嘴再也吐不出一句拒绝的话来，又不会令他有窒息感，最后只能发出勾人的呻吟。

邓布利多情愿盖勒特直接要了他，而不是像现在这样面对未知事物叫他恐惧。

可他除了喘息与呻吟，什么都做不了。

“嗯...”邓布利多双臂无力地扭动，黑色丝带阻绝了光线，格林德沃的视线如同炙热的熔浆一般要把他焚烧殆尽。

说实在的，格林德沃不比邓布利多好受，下身早已坚硬如铁，涨得发疼。然而阿不思这次的躲避的举动激起了他作祟的因子，蛮狠的占有欲占据上风，情欲屈居二位。

往邓布利多腰下垫一个枕头，丝绸再次行动，熟练地将纤细的脚踝与大腿根捆束在一起，强硬地将那片引人遐思的秘地完全打开供奉给它的主人——格林德沃。

“嗯呜...”冰凉的丝绸滑蹭过勃起许久下身，差点叫邓布利多射出来。

下一刻，欲望的根部被同样冰凉的金属环紧紧扣住，邓布利多滞留在欲望的巅峰无处可逃。

“呜呜!”盖勒特不要...

“阿尔不可以，我还没看够。”格林德沃的面容异常冷酷，尽管深不见底的异色双瞳和下身紧绷的帐篷无一不显示着他把人拆吞入腹的强烈意愿。

“真好看。”银色的圆环很搭粉红的肉刃，格林德沃虔诚地在顶端落下一吻。

邓布利多要疯了，酸软无力的身体极尽可能地挣扎，就像砧板上的鱼垂死扑腾，黑暗将所有感官放大无数倍，他看不见盖勒特的动作，一次又一次猜想盖勒特的手下一次会落在哪里，心不断悬起落下，他会被逼疯的。

纯黑的丝绸无声按下了英格兰玫瑰所有无用功，严格遵从它主人的意愿，迫使他“尽情”绽放吐艳。

床单上一片泥泞，沾满了邓布利多的汗液和体液，格林德沃低头仔细观察空门大开的秘地，昨日的欢爱操开的穴口无论邓布利多怎样努力收缩也微微张开露出其中粉红的内壁，一张一缩间勾引人一举捣入进去，享受极致欢愉。

只可惜格林德沃并不打算马上满足那张喂不饱的“小嘴”，他拿出了接骨木魔杖，手指扣弄两下确定它足够湿润，杖尖对准穴口，缓慢地推进去。

“呜!”邓布利多自是认得格林德沃的魔杖，用尽全力想把它推出去，瘙痒的甬道却不管这些，魔杖甫一进入，内壁违抗主人的意愿将其紧紧裹住，贪婪地渴望更多粗暴对待。

“阿尔的身体才是最诚实的。”格林德沃捏着接骨木魔杖杖尾恶意地搅动了几下，不出意料他的阿尔如同引颈的天鹅发出甜腻靡酔的叫声，情欲为这具完美的胴体抹上嫣红的脂粉。

格林德沃的忍耐被视线里扭动的雪白躯体逼到极限，他松开接骨木魔杖，双手一撕被汗液沾湿呈半透明的衬衫上的扣子尽数崩落，比常人丰腴的胸部弹了出来，粉褐的樱粒在空气中微微颤抖，格林德沃欺身而上，灵巧的舌头将其卷入口中，用牙齿轻轻衔住，舌尖不断舔舐樱粒表面，手揉上没得到照顾的另一边乳肉。

邓布利多的欲望得不到释放，那枚该死的阴茎环将他卡在高潮的临界点，情欲无法消退，也无法得到满足，无法视物叫他沉沦且清醒地意识到盖勒特·格林德沃掌控他的一切，不论过去或是当下。

樱粒在舌尖与手指的亵玩下愈发红肿挺立，骨节分明的大手没有放过他的乳肉，湿漉漉的吻却在锁骨处流连，格林德沃最爱在明显的地方留下标记彰显主权。

邓布利多感觉下腹涨得快要炸开，羞耻早被磨得粉碎——他想求饶可喉咙只有一声高一声的呻吟；他想邀请盖勒特进入，但后穴里塞着熟悉的魔杖，双腿被丝带呈M字型牢牢捆缚朝格林德沃大张着。

他的喊，他的叫，都是那样的娇弱无力。

被泪水浸湿的丝带紧紧贴在那双好看的眸子上，偶有一滴幸运落到格林德沃的唇上，咸涩的味道提醒他，收获的时候到了。

系在邓布利多脑后的结被格林德沃解开，邓布利多的眼角泛红，蓝眸雾蒙蒙地望过来，直叫人狠狠蹂躏。

“阿尔，知道错在哪里了吗？”黑色的丝绸把人从床头解放改将邓布利多的双手反捆在背后，格林德沃把人抱在怀里，下巴搁在邓布利多的颈窝里问道。


End file.
